


Hetalia: Axis Powers (Alternate Colors Edition)

by Amydiddle



Series: Hetalia: Alternate Colors Edition [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2Ptalia, Gen, No pairings really, ReWritten episodes, other 2ps will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make Pasta, Not War! Forget all you learned in history class and imagine all the nations as cute guys hanging out in a wildly inappropriate reality show. You already have? Well imagine it differently, imagine it the opposite as you have been seeing it. Now toss in every stereotype ever and prepare to pledge allegiance to your favorite nations, or face the consequences. </p>
<p>Will you surrender to Italy? He is a bit of a loud mouth who's bark is worse then his bite but he will sure win you over. Or how about Germany, sure he seems a little lazy but he is a sweetie when you get to know him. But then you have Japan, tough and ready to speak his own mind. Sure, this alliance causes the second world war but who is really caring about then when the Allies are there to stop it? America, France, and England are there to make sure the Axis don't cause too much trouble. No matter who wins, victory is yours! Grab your text books and try to keep up because history happens fast in Hetalia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia: Axis Powers (Alternate Colors Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a parody of sorts, replacing the normal versions with their darker/alternate colored counterparts. Most will be personal headcannon but some will follow the popular versions of the internet. 
> 
> I, as a teenager American, own none of these characters, the story line, or the nations as that would be a lot of money and require drawing skill which I have none.

** Axis Powers: Episode 1 **

“Alright, I think the world conference can start now, talking about the world’s problems and all that junk,” America stated loudly, tapping his bat on the table before slinging it over his shoulder. His dark eyes scanning the oval shaped table that the rest of the world’s nations sat around.

Most weren’t looking at him, a few were but that was to send annoyed glares his way. Belgium yawned, the female nation twirling a strand of her hair around her finger instead of listening.

“We can do this by talking excessively or just getting onto the fighting that we were recently banned from doing,” America continued, the red head turning his back to them all and walking back and forth like addressing an army.

 Spain yawned, motioning for one of the maids to pour him some more wine. Over on the other side of the table Finland narrowed his eyes as he watched the American ramble, Sweden next to him smiling happily as he listened as well.

“Concerning the issue of global warming,” America shouted, bringing up a picture he had drawn of the world, “I think it doesn’t really exist. All you are just whining for no reason, man up it is just climate change!”

“America-san, you once again have said something really stupid but also correct,” Japan smirked, his red eyes narrowing at the Swiss nation beside him. The nation had almost looked like he was about to speak up in protest but fell silent. Best to not say anything at all if neutral.

“America dear, I do think you are wrong on this one,” England looked up from his book, the strawberry-blond smiling a little too sweetly for anyone’s liking, “Global warming has to be real, I mean, you are always complaining about the weird weather in most of your land.”

France coughed next to him, blowing out some smoke from his cigarette, “If you both aren’t going to agree, it must mean both of your answers are wrong.”

“No one asked you, love.” England grit out, his smile seeming more forced as he stomped over to the French nation, America already over there.

“You just like to hate Americans, don’t you France? Why can’t we go back to the times when me and you were pals and you have me giant statues of hot women?”

“Well, since I am not a world superpower, I don’t really care about any of you other nations,” France drawled, not bothering to shoo the annoying nations away. England starting to poke at the messy blond hair on the French nation’s head.

“You are too hard on yourself, you have many redeeming qualities even without being a world power,” England smiled, moving from poking to petting.

China laughed loudly watching the scene from his seat as America moved back away from France and England, France getting annoyed with the petting and swatting the cheery nations away.

“You guys are so funny, and so immature. It is like you don’t know when you grow up!” He cackled, leaning back in his seat more, feet moving and resting on the table, “Hey, you guys want some Chinese tasty treats? It seemed to be the only way to get you to shut up.”

“No thank you love!”

“We will just be hungry again later,” France grumbled, finally pushing England away from him only to have the nation right back in his bubble trying to get the cigarette away.

Spain sighed, drinking his drink and glancing over at the large brown haired nation next to him. Tired and dead eyes watching the quarrelling nations.

“Why don’t you say anything, Russia? They usually shut up if you say something,” the Spaniard sighed, moving his white bangs from his face.

“Me?” The Russian quirked his eyebrow up before shaking his head, “No, I am too busy waiting for Lithuania to mess up again.”

The brown haired nation in question looked up and glared at the Russia, standing up fast as if he was challenged to fight. The Russian took no notice, just angling his head to look at Latvia, “Then Latvia will be right behind and crawling back to be as well.”

Latvia only shook his head, and continued his happy conversation with Belarus. The female nation noting and smiling along though looking a little lost at what the Latvian was blabbing about.

Estonia stopped working on whatever he was and snorted, “That is your plan? If you think you are that tough, maybe you should go fight Haiti.”

The Russian’s eyes narrowed, “It is like you are asking for a fight, Estonia.”

“Hey, if you are going to pick on Lithuania at least let me come along!”

Russia turned to look at the nation a few seats down, his white boots on the table and messy blond hair covering his eyes, “I called beating him up first.”

Lithuania shorted, “Like you can do anything of that sort, Poland. You barely are sober or well enough to walk five feet.”

The Polish nation was on his feet in an instant, ice blue eyes narrowing. Somehow both he and Lithuania were quickly nose to nose and glaring daggers at each other, both itching to start a fight.

Greece laughed at the scene before him, moving over to the edge of his seat to watch the Eastern Europeans a little better.

All around the table nations were arguing and fighting. Lithuania had grabbing Poland’s red scarf and was trying to choke him, France had pushed England to the ground, America was ready to spring onto France so he wouldn’t be left out of the fight, Japan was laughing at China for failing to appease to the Western nations; it was chaos.

“Everyone shut up!”

The room seemed to freeze at the loud shout, all heads turning to the other end of the table where a blond nation stood.

“Germany!” America and England groaned, rolling their eyes. The other nations around them seeming to get the message anyway and reluctantly went back to their seats. The blond sighing and running his hand through his hair, shifting nervously under the stares of the many nations watching him.

“This conference was called to solve problems, ja? Not fight about everything that had gone wrong in the past. Since I am the only one that seems to want to do anything at this meeting we are going to follow my rules from here until this ends. Eight minutes for speeches, no in between talking, and no going over that time limit. If you want to take your turn to talk now please raise your hand, but not in a way that mocks my nation’s past.”

Germany huffed, looking around the room of stunned nations, a hand slowly going up near Germany making the purple eyed nation grimace.

“Germany recognizes his…friend, Veneziano.”

The nation in question grinned, his fuchsia eyes lighting up. He sat up straighter, a childish gleam filling his gaze before anyone could stop him he stated slowly.

“Grazi, Germany. Now, I think our first topic should be….pasta~”

\--------------------

**_Axis Powers 2Ptalia!!!_ **

\-------------------

A man stood in a field, his auburn hair was littered with curls that stuck out in odd angles. His fuchsia eyes glared confidently at something in the distance.

_“It is said that long ago in this land, there lived a man who conquered the Mediterranean Sea, and gained all the world’s wealth.”_

A voice carried over in the wind, as if talking in a memory. The man in the field seemed to take no mind, continuing to stare off in the distance.

_“His name was the Roman Empire. He had it all: the world’s wealth, fame, and vast land. The man who gained everything…”_

The man in the armor turned away starting to walk in the direction of the wind.

_“One day he just…”_

The man slowly faded out of the line of sight.

“… _disappeared.”_

**_\-----------------------_ **

**_LATER IN WORLD WAR ONE!_ **

\------------------------

Germany stood in the middle of the Italian forest, his jacket tied around his waist as he looked around. His usually neatly fixed hair now loose and in messy curls that hung in his face.

“I’m supposed to be fighting a descendant of Rome but so far there has been no sign…” The German nation frowned as he looked around the forest, glancing down at the stick in his hands.

“Weird…” he mused once again to himself, looking around the forest.

“We both crossed the border with no problem, didn’t we, Herr Stick? I’m sorry about not sharing my liverwursts with you but the invasion has been going so well I forgot about feeding mein friend.”

He ran his hand through the messy blond hair and kept walking, waiting for an ambush to happen by this unknown enemy.

“Can’t let my guard, Herr Stick, this nation was raised by Rome I am sure he has some sort of pla-what the?”

The German nation stopped and stared in confusion at the box in front of him, laying innocently in the middle of the woods. He stared at it in confusion as if it was about to jump out at him, on the front of the box it read: ‘Tomatoes’.

\-----------

**CHIBITALIA**

\----------

_“Once upon a time, in a house called the Roman Empire a newborn Northern Italy lived with various other countries…”_

A small nation with dark auburn hair sat in white robes between two other nations. The small nation smiling happily at the other two as he played with his hat. His little fuchsia eyes closing as he started to drift off, opening them when he heard footsteps approaching.

_“But one day, Northern Italy’s grandfather took him away making him leave his home and friends.”_

The small, young nation stared up at the man in armor in wonder. Shocked when the man picked him up and started to take him away from the nations he had known most of his short life. He didn’t cry he only stared, this man looked so much like him it was shocking.

“Can’t have you being corrupted by those barbarian children now can I? You are my grandson, I need to make sure you grow up to be big and strong,” the man laughed, seeing how the child was staring at him in awe.

Northern Italy could only nod in agreement, not looking back at the other nations.

_“For a while, the young nation spent his time learning to fight and be a great empire like his unusually handsome grandfather. He didn’t seem to have the natural affinity for those pursuits like his grandfather did, instead choosing to spend a lot of his time wanting to sing and draw.”_

The small nation stared at the knife his grandfather had given him to practice sparing with and sighed, using it to trace art in the dirt. Somewhere in his mind he knew his other brothers didn’t have to do this, Big Brother France wasn’t being trained, nor was his other big brother that his grandfather was always going on about.

He couldn’t recall the name, but he heard how that one was more of a success more then he heard praise for his art work or his fighting skills. He wanted to go back to his old house, with his old family members.

_“Unfortunately when Northern Italy did return to the old house they all had become assholes.”_

Northern Italy couldn’t hide the smile as he was taken back to his old house, he couldn’t wait to see all of them. He would show Big Brother France his new knife trick and his drawings, and he would show Holy Rome somethings as well. Maybe even Big Brother Spain would come and say hello, he could show him his drawings.

His smile faded when he saw the nations though, the Holy Roman Empire running up to him in a black robes with a serious look in his purple eyes.

“You will become part of the Holy Roman Empire!”

Northern Italy squeaked, hurrying back in fear and holding out the knife his grandfather had given him. His small legs hurrying so he could hide behind the nearest nation, which was one with a curl and sandy brown hair.

“Fratello!” The nation grinned widely, picking up the small nation and staring at him. The eyes alone made the smaller Italian stare in awe and fear, they were mostly pupil with a ring of pink around them. “Aren’t you just,” the nation squinted as if struggling to see, “small. Smaller than me to say the least, guess we know which one of us is better.”

The taller Italian on the ground, just as the Holy Roman Empire was coming closer. The auburn haired child scrambled up and started running, hoping to find his grandfather’s safety.

“Come back! You must join the Holy Roman Empire!”

“Go away, you jerk! I don’t want to join!”


End file.
